This invention relates to rheology control agents for coating compositions useful for finishing the exterior of automobiles and trucks, and in particular to liquid solvent-borne coating compositions containing rheology control agents that provide the composition with improved rheology control to facilitate a spray application that provides a high quality automotive finish.